As the desire for enhanced communication bandwidth escalates, transmission media need to convey information at higher speeds while maintaining signal fidelity and avoiding crosstalk. However, effects such as noise, interference, crosstalk, alien crosstalk, and alien elfext crosstalk can strengthen with increased data rates, thereby degrading signal quality or integrity. For example, when two cables are disposed adjacent one another, data transmission in one cable can induce signal problems in the other cable via crosstalk interference.
One approach to addressing crosstalk in a communication cable is to circumferentially encase the cable in a continuous shield, such as a flexible metallic tube or a foil that coaxially surrounds the cable's conductors. However, shielding based on convention technology can be expensive to manufacture and/or cumbersome to install in the field. In particular, complications can arise when a cable is encased by a shield that is electrically continuous between the two ends of the cable.
In a typical application, each cable end connects to a terminal device such as an electrical transmitter, receiver, or transceiver. The continuous shield can inadvertently carry voltage along the cable, for example from one terminal device at one end of the cable towards another terminal device at the other end of the cable. If a person contacts the shielding, the person may receive a shock if the shielding is not properly grounded. Continuous cable shields are typically grounded at both ends of the cable to address shock hazards and further to reduce loop currents that can interfere with transmitted signals.
Such a continuous shield can also set up standing waves of electromagnetic energy based on signals received from nearby energy sources. In this scenario, the shield's standing wave can radiate electromagnetic energy, somewhat like an antenna, that may interfere with wireless communication devices or other sensitive equipment operating nearby.
Accordingly, to address these representative deficiencies in the art, what is needed is an improved capability for shielding conductors that may carry high-speed communication signals. Another need exists for a method and apparatus for efficiently manufacturing communication cables that are resistant to noise. Another need exists for a cable construction that effectively suppresses crosstalk and/or other interference without providing an electrically conductive path between ends of the cable. Another need exists for an electrically discontinuous shield that provides beneficial flammability or smoke characteristics. A capability addressing one or more such needs would support increasing bandwidth without unduly increasing cost or installation complexity.